


But leave the 'what if', you'll see it in the morning after your kicks

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: Dan's going to marry him. No, not his long-time crush who definitely doesn't like him back, but another guy who...is just nice and has no notable personality. Dan's going to do it, and he's FINALLY going to forget about his overflowing feelings for Phil. It'll be fine. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! HELLO! I'm back. Again. Third time in three days. I just want y'all to like me. I wrote most of these stories months ago btw. Also! First chaptered fic! It'll be probably two or three chapters. I haven't decided yet. Also the tags give it away. PLEASE! LIKE MY WRITING!

Dan was nervous. Oh god was he nervous. His hands were sweating profusely and he couldn't stop shaking. This was supposed to be one of the most important days in his life. This was going to be the day that he proposed to his long time friend, and recent boyfriend. He knew his boyfriend would say yes, so where was all this internalized angst coming from? He sighed aloud and wiped his hands casually on his black jeans. He was going to do it. 

The ring in his coat pocket felt visible. It felt exposing. Like he was standing in a room full of people naked. Every person who passed by made him paranoid that they could see the ring and see his heart about to be put on the line. He swore that the ring was personally burning a hole through Dan's chest. 

He walked over to Noah on the boardwalk. It was the end of a long day of walking through this year's annual carnival. They had eaten funnel cake, ice cream, fries, burgers. They had played games, corn hole, darts, Pac man. It had been wonderful. But something didn't sit well in Dan. And he wasn't concerned that it was the questionable burger he had eaten. No, he could tell it was a feeling and a bad one at that. Every step he took towards Noah on the boardwalk felt like lead. His body grew heavier the closer he got. The universe seemed to be screaming out to him that this wasn't right. And he agreed. But he had to propose to Noah. It was the best he could probably get in his life And if he didn't marry him soon he would lose Noah forever. He didn't want to be alone. Technically, he wasn't alone. He had Phil. But Phil would always be a friend and Dan wanted someone romantically. Of course Dan wanted Phil as more than a friend. But he knew that that was never going to happen. Phil didn't want him. Phil was on a completely different level than Dan and Dan didn't really deserve Phil in his life as a friend much less a husband. Phil was the sun while Dan was a measly looking plant. 

Dan finally reached Noah who was staring out across the river peacefully. He had to do this. Noah was nice. He could settle for Noah if he couldn't have Phil. It would be fine. He put on a brave face and tapped Noah on the shoulder. Noah turned around, surprised at Dan's sudden appearance. Dan didn't say anything, and instead knelt down to one knee. 

He took a deep breath and sighed “Noah. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a really sappy love story that wouldn't happen in real life. Lol. Super fluffy with a little bit of Dan being sad and I hope y'all enjoy

Noah looked down at him. A closed off look covered his face which Dan couldn't read. Shit. He was going to say no. 

“no, I'm sorry Dan. I can't do this to you when you're clearly in love with someone else.”

Dan stood with his mouth hung open wide. Did Noah know? About Phil? And his deep harboured love for him? He couldn't. But he knew. Noah pulled Dan up and gave him a strong hug. 

“we'll stay friends, yeah?”

Dan nodded and started backing away from Noah. He walked away briskly his hand running through his curly hair. Shock coursed through his veins. Ok. So Noah had turned him down. After months of anguish whether Noah would say yes he was turned down. Nicely, of course. But it still hurt. He really loved Noah but he knew his heart belonged to Phil. And Noah had known that too, apparently. He needed to get home, now. God. Emotions were confusing. What was he going to tell Phil? Was he going to tell Phil? Dan decided as he neared the end of his walk home that the truth was probably the best option. His day had gone to shit, it couldn't get any shittier. Yeah. He would tell Phil that Noah rejected him and he would tell Phil that he was desperately in love with him. He reached the door of Phil’s room after heavy contemplating. Sighing aloud, he walked in.

“Phil?” he said.

“Yeah?” Phil replied turning around on the bed to look at Dan properly. 

“Dan? Why are you crying? Oh my god, did something happen with Noah? Tell me.”

Phil hurriedly got up and wrapped his long arms around Dan. Dan reached up to his face, feeling the streaks of tears he hadn’t even known were running down his face. Noticing this he cried harder, everything from earlier crashing into him. He cried into Phil’s shoulder for a long time while Phil just rubbed his back and supported him. When he finished hiccupping and felt like he could speak again he slowly reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the black box containing the ring he had so delicately picked out for Noah. He held it out to Phil. 

Dan whispered, “He said no, Phil. He said no.”

Phil just pulled Dan back into his embrace and whispered back into Dan’s hair.

“It’ll be fine, Dan. You’ll find someone new. Don’t worry, yeah? I promise you you’re amazing enough to find someone even better. Do you want to tell me what he said?”

Nodding, Dan crept towards the bed and flopped heavily down on it. 

“It was perfectly set up Phil. He was on the edge of the boardwalk and the sun was setting in front of him and I got down on one knee and he said no. He told me why, too.”

“Yeah? What’d he say next?” 

Dan gulped, still a little unsure whether or not to tell Phil all of it. He breathed in deep, trying to settle himself.

“He said that he couldn’t marry me when he could clearly see that I’m in love with someone else.”

“Oh?” Phil replied. “Who?”

“You” Dan breathed out, barely a whisper. He shrunk back a bit on the headboard of the bed, wondering how Phil would take it. 

Phil looked shocked and then happy and then sad but all Dan could see was the pattern of the bed sheets. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his knee. 

“Dan?” Phil exhaled, just as soft and quiet as Dan had been. “Why did you want to marry him then?”

“Because I couldn’t have you and he was the second best option. I still think the world of him, mind you. I love him, I do. I just don’t love him the same way I love you.”

“Oh Dan.” 

“You always had me.”

Phil leaned in closer, putting his hand underneath Dan’s chin and pulling Dan towards him. Their lips connected almost instantaneously and Dan could swear he never felt this exhilarated when he kissed Noah. No, this was a thousand times better. Scratch that, a million times better. No, it was indescribably better. Their lips danced together making each movement feel like lightening. Both Dan and Phil were madly in love with the other and this kiss, their first and most definitely not the last, was the start of something new and wonderful. Thank God Noah had said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all could see the ending coming. I think this fic is done. We don't need any more. But do tell me what you thought and if it deserves a companion piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Who reads notes, anyway? I sure as hell don't. But. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. YEah. comment or shit. I think that's going to be my tagline. ANyWAy! Have a great day y'all. And please keep reading my fics.


End file.
